Godzilla vs Disney Villains
by SP Goji Fan
Summary: Godzilla was taken by a dark portal and was sent to a new kingdom where he must face off against his new enemy, Chernabog. But not alone, Maleficent and a few other villains joined him to destroy Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

After over 60 years of the attack of 1954. A new Godzilla rises from the sea and starts to attack Tokyo. He roars and starts the attack. But then he stopped and look up into the sky.

It appears to be a black hole to another dimension. Godzilla was pulled up and then he starts screeching before the portal closes. Godzilla sees a bunch of whirls and stuff around him. And then he saw the face of a black demon called Chernabog. After seeing it Godzilla breathe his atomic breath and it deflected him which cause him to pass out.

A few moments later...

Under the sea, we see Flotsam and Jetsam swimming and heading to Ursula's lair.

They reported to Ursula and said, "Your rightful one."

Ursula replied, "Welcome back my boys."

Flotsam said, "We found no sign of Triton's daughter."

Ursula gets shocked replied, "How is that possible? She couldn't have disappear."

Jetsam replied, "We're sorry milady."

Then her Cauldron opened and a light came up while Ursula looked back.

Ursula went to it and sees Maleficent's face. She said, "Oh my dear Maleficent! What do you want?"

Maleficent replied, "I need you to come to my fortress. There's a new meeting we have."

Ursula asked, "Why should I? Who else is going?"

Maleficent replied, "Jafar and Hades. And it's very important."

Ursula gets angry and replied, "On who's authority?"

Maleficent replied angrily, "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! CHERNABOG DEMANDS IT!"

Then Ursula gets annoyed and said, "UGH! Fine, I'll go." Then she takes Flotsam and Jetsam to out of the see. She left her lair and will soon head to Maleficent's fortress.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

At the fortress on top of a wasted mountain. Ursula arrived to the stairs with Hades and Jafar. They entered and sat at their seats of the round table

Then Maleficent entered and said, "Welcome my friends."

Jafar then said, "Why is it just few of us? And why are we here?"

"This is important..." Said Maleficent while she pull the covers of the mirror and revealed to be the...Magic Mirror.

Ursula then gets shocked and shouted, "IT CAN'T BE! But Queen Grimhilde is dead."

"True. But her soul is probably in her magic mirror." Maleficent said. Then she turned around and said, "Slave of the magic mirror. Come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee...SPEAK! Let me see thy face!"

Then the magic mirror shows his face and said, " Who dares to awaken me?"

"Magic Mirror on the Wall. We need your help. Chernabog sends us a message." Said Maleficent.

"Yes. Of course. Here's his latest message that the great Chernabog send..." Said the Magic Mirror. And then shows a message was shown with Chernabog saying:

"My forces of evil, we now have a new enemy. This is a creature my size. And this is from another dimension where normal humans lived in. His name is Gojira. The same creature that attacked a city back in 1954. Over 60 years has passed and this creature still lives. And I brought him to our dimension to destroy him. I we destroy him. The forces of evil can live for peace and darkness will destroy every town. But we lose, he'll be back to own dimension by destroying Bald Mountain. The only problem is that he is too powerful. Nothing can destroy him. Do me a favor and do not let near Bald Mountain. You must protect it."

Then the message ended. Magic Mirror then Said, "You must do what he says, great Maleficent. This might be..."

Iago then shouted, "Wait! Can you show us what this Gojira look like?"

"As you wish." Then Magic Mirror shows the flashback of the Godzilla from 1954 attacking wires.

"Hades then said, "Whoa! That's intense."

Jafar replied, "Well, where is he now?"

Then Magic Mirror says, "He's sleeping at the land of grass somewhere no one can find him. You might have time." Then go off.

Maleficent then said, "You all know what to do when he comes? You must find him. And kill him before reaches my love Chernabog. Right?"

Jafar then said, "We'll find him."

Hades replied, "How' bout send the Firebird. He'll try to get him before sending him to the underworld."

Ursula pat his back and said, "Perfect!" And starts to cackle.

"Then all Villains starts to cackle with Ursula.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

At the plain grass with a bunch of flowers and trees. Godzilla is there sleeping. Later on he starts to wake up and starts to look up and see something floating near him.

A giant flaming hawk his size name, Firebird. It starts to breathe flaming lava near Godzilla. And Godzilla got hit, though he was able to take that.

Then Godzilla breathe his atomic blue breath at Firebird. Which then killed it and Firebird starts to explode.

Godzilla starts roaring for his victory. Then sees something very far from him. Dark clouds swirling around Bald Mountain.

Godzilla starts walking and head to his destination.

Meanwhile, at the lair of the underworld. Hades sees Is watching and says, "That's impossible."

Panic starts to shiver and said, "Oh dear! When he comes, we'll all be dead!"

Pain then said, "You mean...if he comes!"

Panic starts smiling and replies, "If...If is good. Hey! What about those titans can stop this Gojira?"

"Hades then said, "Bingo! I'll just have to bring Cerberus, and my 5 titans to kill him. And you guys are coming with me."

Pain and Panic were shocked and scream, "WHAT!"

"You heard me boys. Let's go!" Hades replied to them.

At the sea of the titans prison

Hades sees the titans at the sea gate and shouted, "BROTHERS! I have a special task for all of you!"

The Titans start shouting and roaring excitedly.

Then Hades shouted and starts shooting his flames at the gates, "I'll release you and you must kill a huge creature from an outside world!" Hades unlocked the gates and the titans are free to go after Godzilla. Hades then said to Pain and Panic, "This is gonna be fun."

To Be Continued...


End file.
